


Pity Party, Made for Two

by bobaheadshark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Drabble, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Just adults dealing with stuff, Post-Finnrose Breakup, background finnpoe - Freeform, background stormpilot, passing reference to pregnancy (but Rose is not pregnant), they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/pseuds/bobaheadshark
Summary: Now would be a good time to say something?Hux thinks.Now would be a good time to say something.----A standalone microfic promptfill that snowballed into a drabble. Finn's broken things off with Rose, so she's dealing with the fallout. Hux is useless with emotions (but trying his best).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Pity Party, Made for Two

**[Microfic prompt: aglow](https://twitter.com/bobaheadshark/status/1273292601802645504) **

It’s been 7 weeks since Rose got dumped, and Hux has gotten used to her dropping by unannounced. It’s more the outpouring of emotion that he doesn’t really know what to do with.

She’s aggro-eating Doritos on his leather couch. Her hair’s a state, and she’s halfway through a rant about that blasted ex of hers.

Worst of all, he’s distracted, because he thinks that in the late afternoon light, she looks absolutely beautiful. Even with the one eyeliner streak that’s clearly drawn higher than the other. And the orange crumbs on her shirt.

"I don’t even care that he left me for Poe, y’know? I care that he strung me along for six months before he admitted it, and by that point it's just time and emotional investment that I'm never gonna get back. The worst part is, I’m not even angry?! I can't be angry, because they’re both my best friends, and I love them so much. I just didn’t want to be this...unnecessary pitstop on the way to their happy ending, and now I feel so. SO stupid––"

 _Now would be a good time to say something?_ He thinks.

Now would be a good time to say something.

Something like…

“Tico, have you done something different with your face? You look…” Hux pauses.

Cambridge and a Harvard MBA and he’s standing here like a blithering idiot.

It takes him a second to find the right word. “…aglow.”

Rose blinks. A chip falls to the ground from midair where she’d tried to shove it into her mouth. Her. Goddamned. Mouth.

"A GLOW? What, like I’m PREGNANT?” She flops forward dramatically. “Oh god, I know I’ve been hitting the donuts hard but not *that* hard, dude –"

Hux wants to smash his head on his coffee table. Or maybe he’ll send a photocopy of his bare arse to Snoke tomorrow, because it would be less excruciating than this.

She's still on a roll as he's thinking about a hundred different ways to extricate himself from his self-dug grave.

"– and just because a woman gains a little weight doesn’t mean she’s pregnant?! That assumption is so fucking gendered and men would never be subjected to that shit–"

She’s still not getting it.

“Rose. Sorry, not what I meant. I just meant…I think…” Hux pulls at his collar. “You have this rather infuriating habit of underselling yourself.” 

She busies herself with a coaster. “Yeah, well...there's not exactly a group of Tinder-approved studs lining up to date me, is there?”

"Well, fuck it!" He all but shouts. "If you're so down about it, take ME for a ride ‘round the ole love carousel, then.”

Rose almost chokes on her food before he realises the double entendre, and what he’s just said.

There’s a moment of silence as they both process this new development. His brain’s kicking into high-panic mode.

The Wednesday Prime order will need changing because she won’t be coming around anymore, his weekly Succession viewings will be shite because Mitaka will be an absolutely awful substitute watch-partner (not because he doesn't get that it's ironic, but because he does NOT care about Roman and Gerri, which is offensive), and _why oh why_ did he have to say anything in the first place, perhaps this would be a good time to be swallowed up by the earth –

But it all floats away once he sees that she’s grinning.

Seeing her smile is a rare occurrence lately, but it's the biggest one he’s seen from her in months.

_Oh._

“Careful, Hux. Not my first time at the rodeo.” Rose says, resuming her attack on the chip bowl. “Like, literally. Veronica Bingleton and her pony still have no idea what hit them in 2003.”

It's one of her typically cryptic and no doubt excellent stories, which he'll pry out of her later.

But for now, he just slumps with relief.

“Perhaps there’s a thing or two you could teach me, then.”

“Perhaps.” She replies, thoughtful.

There's something soft in her gaze as she looks at him, before she pats the seat next to her on the sofa.

He takes it as an invitation, and joins her there. It’s closer than he’s ever been.

She smells like green tea and verbena. And artificial cheese.

It feels... oddly reassuring. Tentative.

Nice.

Then, Nicholas Brittel's theme starts to play.

It's completely bombastic, and not at all romantic.

But sitting next to her on the couch, her hand brushing against his – he finds he quite likes it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> If you liked this tiny story, check out my twitfic [Much Ado about Pooting](https://twitter.com/bobaheadshark/status/1240669929826684929). CW for that one, it's a porn industry AU where Hux is *that* annoying dude on Rose's OnlyFans.


End file.
